


all the things that imply (you secretly are in love)

by danniperson



Series: lapse of reason [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Making Love, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:38:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5268191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danniperson/pseuds/danniperson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony lean on each other after a hard day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all the things that imply (you secretly are in love)

"Rough day?" Tony asked, falling beside Steve on the couch.

 

Drugged up super-criminals had given Steve and Natasha a run for their money.  Natasha had been pretty badly injured in a fall, but the prognosis was good.  She'd be out of commission for at least a month, but she'd live.  She'd be back to her terrifying ways in no time at all.  Five deaths.  Two children.  One had been killed right in front of him.

 

By comparison, Tony's day had been cake.  Pepper yelling at him all morning to make it to his meeting in Manhattan on time.  Being reamed out (and not in the good way, ha ha) by board members and cut down to size by investors.  Not to mention said drugged up super-criminals had gotten their hands on some of Tony's tech.  A few weapons from the good old days, intending to steal Tony's blueprints for the Iron Man suit for God only knew what.  The press was really having a ball with it.  

 

 _"Stark Industries always was, and always will be, a weapon manufacturing company."_ one snarky newsman had said.

 

They shared a beer, pleasantries with the team members who walked through.  

 

"We're going out for a beer," Rhodey said, he and Sam Wilson putting on their coats.  "Could make it a guy's night out.  You in?"

 

"No, thank you," Steve replied, lifting his beer.

 

"I'm good," Tony added, lifting his tablet.  "Work.  Always working."

 

"Except when you're not," Rhodey snorted, but Sam was giving Steve a look.

 

"Could do to get out of your head a little, Steve," he pointed out.

 

"Nah.  That's what Tony's here for," Steve admitted.  It was a rush, a scary rush, saying it.  Even if neither of the men knew what he meant.

 

Wanda and Vision were around somewhere, but it didn't stop Steve from turning to kiss Tony when the door shut.  The tablet fell to the floor and Tony pushed Steve back and crawled into his lap.  

 

"Gonna ride your dick, Cap'n," Tony muttered, stroking up and down his chest, nibbling along his jaw.  Steve's hands moved along his back, sides, resting on his hips.  

 

"I don't know, kind of gay, isn't it?" Steve teased.

 

Tony paused, pulling back to look Steve seriously in the eye.  Steve's smile faded and he swallowed.  "Is it gay if yours is the only dick I want?"

 

"It's kind of gay," Steve said after a moment.  

 

Tony smirked.  "What about you?  You don't seem to mind me being balls deep in your ass.  Isn't that 'kind of gay'?"

 

Steve could be kind of gay.  Bisexual, maybe.  But kissing Lorraine and Peggy and Natasha and been nothing like his kisses with Tony.  Their soft, curvy bodies didn't affect him the way Tony's firm muscles did.  Steve closed his eyes and leaned his head back.  He hadn't disliked kissing women, he comforted himself.  And Tony was the only man he'd had any sort of experience with.  Maybe he could be like Tony - maybe Tony was his exception.  

 

Flashes of memory - memories of fantasies.  Sneaking in to see Bucky when the others were asleep.  The pull of some dark haired, gray eyed man at one of the jazz clubs Bucky had dragged him off to.  Other soldiers, always staring at their backsides two seconds too long.  Thinking of their mouths late at night, when he was too tired to push the dreams away.  

 

"Hey...Steve," Tony murmured, cupping his face.  Steve opened his eyes wide, staring right into the bright lights overhead, needing to wash them out.  Cleanse his mind.  "It's okay, you know?  Legal and everything."

 

Steve cleared his throat.  "So I heard."

 

"It's not a sin," Tony assured him.

 

Steve snorted.  "I don't think that's for you to decide."

 

"Well, it's not wrong, in any case.  I don't care what your God thinks," Tony said, thumbs spreading across his cheeks.  Steve tilted his head to one side to look at him better.  Smiling when Tony smiled at him.  

 

"Sounds like blasphemy," Steve told him, and he should care more, be more offended.  

 

"Fuck it," Tony breathed, kissing him again.  

 

A few minutes later he produced a tube of lube from his pocket and slithered down to his knees with a grin. Steve could see his arm working, readying himself while he freed Steve's cock with one hand. Stroking it, kissing his thighs and his balls, licking and sucking them. Mouthing the head, taking it into his mouth. It was the first time he'd done this for Steve, coughing and gagging when he went too far, but he was persistent, always going back for more. Steve was on edge, half ready to stop, to tend to Tony if he needed it. And he found it strangely hot, this inexperience in such a worldly man. Enjoyed that he was the first and only man Tony had been with. The only man Tony wanted to be with, if he was being truthful.

 

His mouth was wet and hot, and when Tony managed to fit him into his throat, the gleam in his brown eyes was triumphant.  Steve clutched at Tony's shoulders, gritting his teeth, groaning, trying to stave off his orgasm, but Tony was merciless.  He sucked him down, bobbing his head, over and over, moaning wantonly around his cock and that was it.  

 

"Come...gonna - I'm c-" 

 

And Tony took it.  Steve released into his throat with a loud groan and Tony swallowed greedily around him until he choked on it, pulling back and coughing, sputtering and clearing his throat and the spray of his seed from Tony's mouth was...Steve chuckled, slumping down into the couch, licking his lips.

 

"Yeah, yeah," Tony grumbled, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.  "Very funny."

 

"It was.  And hot," Steve said.

 

"I'm sure it was.  Oh.  I guess it was."  Tony grinned, watching the twitch of Steve's hardening arousal.  

 

"You could always try again," Steve offered, raising a brow.

 

"Oh, I will.  Not now, though.  Now, I have other plans," Tony said, heaving himself up and back into Steve's lap.  His hard, throbbing manhood lay beside Steve's half hardness.  His fingers trailed up the underside, finger smoothing around the head and Steve hissed.  Tony paused.

 

"Okay?"

 

It was just on this side of painful, and Steve nodded.  "Keep going."

 

Tony laid his head on Steve's shoulder, gently toying with his cock, rubbing his own against Steve's stomach.  When Steve was ready for round two, Tony sat up, one hand braced on the back of the couch, the other holding Steve's dick steady as he slid down onto it.  Steve's fingers dug into Tony's hips, head falling back as he was enveloped by those tight, familiar walls.  Inside Tony, where no one else could reach.  He bumped his hips up, Tony moaning, hands scrambling to find purchase, settling on Steve's chest.  

 

"Seriously, what do you feed this thing?" Tony muttered, clenching down around him.  Steve loosened his grip so he could slap Tony's ass for that one.  

 

"Behave."

 

"Not in my nature, sorry, not sorry."

 

When Tony took the reigns, things were wild.  And when Tony mentioned riding him, Steve had envisioned something resembling drunk guys and gals on a mechanical bull.  Wild and messy and fun and painful.  

 

But Tony slid his arms around Steve's neck, resting their foreheads together.  He shifted his knees just a tad further apart and lifted himself, just a little.  Up and down, up and down, stopping to rock back and forth, back and forth, a slow, graceful, erotic dance.  He could feel Tony beneath his hands, the ease with which he moved, and he knew it was beautiful.  There were security cameras.  Tony could pull them later, and maybe he'd watch.  

 

Steve couldn't tear his eyes away from Tony's, though.  He liked to avoid it, but today he didn't even think about it.  There was no room to think about anything - no room for fear or questions.  There was just Tony.  Beautiful, untamed, brilliant, passionate Tony.  His Tony.

 

His Tony kissing him softly.  His Tony trembling in his arms.  His Tony's hot breath puffing against his skin.  His Tony's manhood pressed between their bodies, rubbing against his stomach.  His Tony's body taking him, embracing him.  His Tony burying his face in his neck, mouth wet and open against his skin, stifling a cry as he came.  

 

Steve wrapped his arms around him, rolling Tony onto his back.  He brushed his nose against Tony's, kissing him tenderly as he rocked into him, until Tony was oversensitive and clawing at his back until it stung and he bit his lip as he came, biting back words he would only regret.  


End file.
